


Telling Tall Tales

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Once Pidge brings Matt to the Castle of Lions, he and Shiro start talking about some of the pranks they pulled during their time together in the Garrison. Pidge isn't having any of their lies.





	Telling Tall Tales

“That’s not how I remember it happening,” Pidge muttered to Lance.

Lance leaned closer, his eyes still on Shiro as he told everyone else the tale of how he and Matt had trashed the Garrison library on graduation day. “How’d it really happen then?” he asked quietly. “You weren’t there, were you?”

Pidge snorted softly. “Of course I was. I may have been just a kid, but I remember. His graduation was a big deal.”

Matt cuts in and talks over Shiro, gesturing wildly as he describes their great plot to vandalise the library in protest of the Garrison putting Shiro on posters without his permission. Keith is shaking his head and looking amused, but Hunk, Allura, and Coran are all hanging on his every word.

“That was dad’s idea,” Pidge snorted

“You dad was there?” Lance asked, nudging her with his elbow. “Come on, you have to tell me now!”

Pidge smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Someone in their class snuck in some alcohol and they got drunk, wandered into the library, and then managed to knock several shelves down.”

Lance clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making too much sound. He didn’t believe it. Not Shiro the Hero!

“Then,” Pidge continued, laughter in her voice, “they went crying to dad about it, terrified they’d get kicked out of the Garrison. You should have seen them. Red-faced and crying like toddlers. And still drunk.”

Lance lost it and started laughing. The imagery was just too much. Across the room, both Matt and Shiro looked over and narrowed their eyes.

“ _Pidge_ , what are you telling him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt for the Shatt Sunday April Challenge. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
